Black Dawn
by Shortchannel4
Summary: As fear mongering and mistrust rise, the heroes that stopped the rise of Jedah Dohma are the only thing that stand between harmony and total chaos.
1. The Witch Queen

**A/N: I wrote this concept for a DarkStalkers fic. I have a bunch of other stories to attend, so this will go on depending if it's attention grabbing or not.**

* * *

As the rain drops struck against her trench coat, she looked at the mutilated carcass of the werewolf. She did not kill him, but arrived after she heard the screams of terror. His screams of terror. Still to her, he had it coming if he had entered the human world illegally. She picked up a small object near his corpse, a small medallion adorned with the symbol of a dragon. After putting her hood closer around her face, she looked closer at the medallion.

"Clan Kreutz…" She said. The Kreutz were one of the more prestigious clans of the demon realm, otherwise known as Makai. "This better not be another incursion." Channeling her powers, she scanned with her mind around the city and quickly found what she was looking for.

* * *

The door was bashed open quickly as three men who were playing poker quickly stood up at the intrusion. "What the!" One of them said. They were all feral looking men, burly with large sideburns, yellow eyes and exaggerated canines. She threw the Kreutz medallion at the center one. He caught it and looked at it with some apprehension.

"Joffrey…" He said, the mourning of his fellow werewolf evident.

"Werewolves aren't known for straying from the pack. What happened here?" She asked.

"He was young and foolish…wait, you're Anita the Witch Queen."

"I am Queen of nothing." The young woman said as she took down her hood. Her brown hair flowed freely as her blue eyes looked severely at the group. "My question is what business does your clan have here?"

"Dark hunters…" One of them replied as they relaxed their position.

"That is an internal problem." She said.

"Not when our people our being killed here by the droves by a problem you can't even contain. So to hell with you and your internal problems." The other two looked at him with apprehension. Anita turned to the side and walked, looking at the wall. "We're chasing one called Silver Tac, the most proficient werewolf killer on the human world."

"I've heard of him." She said as she turned to them again. "How many more of you are here?"

"Just us."

"You sure, no other clans?"

"Look, we don't know that. What we can tell you is that we've been strictly ordered not to eat people, this comes all the way from the Makai throne. Our new sovereign has been…implementing changes."

"Yes I know." Anita sighed. "I will help you take down Silver Tac, but as soon as it's done, you all need to leave. Unless you're interested in living here."

"No, we have duties."

"Good, I've been monitoring this wondrous city of Berlin" She said with sarcasm "and there's this little…event tomorrow night. These dark hunters love publicity, so I'm going to assume it's going to be a prime target. I need you three there tomorrow." She said as she gave them her cell number.

"What's this?"

"Oh right, you people…never mind." She took the paper back. "Just follow my scent tomorrow, no funny business." She turned around to leave, as she did she pulled out her cellphone. "This is Anita, confirmation on the event tomorrow."

"Roger that." The male voice said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, so come together."

* * *

Making a small line at the hotel event, a couple, locked in arms and in dressed in complete masquerade walked into the queue The blue haired woman looked at her partner, who seemed to be frowning.

"Come on, this is chance to have some fun." Her bubbly voice said.

"I hate these things." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Be happy and…" She got close to his ear. "I'll make it worth it later."

"Well, when you put it like that." A small smile slowly plastered his face. They had finally reached the door and produced their tickets. Once inside they were greeted by a young pretty woman with brunette hair, also in a mask, welcoming everyone in.

"Ah velcome, velcome. _Danke_ for coming." She said in her broken English.

"Hi glad to be here." The other woman said.

"Pleaze have a good time."

Walking away the man whispered "So that's Emily von Gerdenheim. She's a fool to be open about being a darkstalker."

"I don't know, there's a lot of enthusiastic people here." She said as they walked further in, still holding hands. "Besides, that's why we're here." However the man stopped a moment as he sniffed the air.

"Wait…I can smell a Succubus." He said. The woman looked at him with an annoyed frown.

"You can "smell" a succubus?" She asked with clear snark, however she then sniffed as well. "Damn, I can smell it now too." She pulled out her cell and dialed Anita, whom was already in the party. "Succubus alert."

"I know, I'm already taking care of it." Walking on the second floor, Anita who was dressed in a blue gown and matching color mask was walking by past a group. She looked at the blonde masked woman, whom had her back turned to her and was seemingly the center of attention. She grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey!"

"Come with me." Anita said sternly as she dragged along the woman with her. Taking her to the bathroom and locking it behind her, she looked at the woman with annoyance. The woman in turn was smiling. "Name." Anita ordered.

"Jennifer."

"Real name."

The woman looked back now, her eyes narrowed but lips still smiling. "Iriana Aensland."

"An Aensland Succubus…wonderful." Anita sighed with annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Feeding." She said, Anita gave her a threatening look as she walked closer. The succubus put her hands up. "I'm not harming anyone. Seriously, our method of feeding is non-lethal."

"Look here Succubus, we're in the middle of a delicate operation. Take your feeding elsewhere. We don't need sex-crazed creatures running around here now." She said before extending her arm. Iriana was suddenly lifted as an invisible force grabbed her throat. As she was grasping for air, Anita said "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" She said as she continued to gasp for breath. Anita let her drop, the succubus got up slowly, gave the woman an annoyed look and turned into a flock of bats that flew out the window.

"I hate Succubi." She said as she left the bathroom.

* * *

The three werewolves from the previous night were in full beast form, taking positions outside on the rooftops, with the hotel in clear view. They had wondered if they could really trust the "Witch Queen", but her actions throughout the years have at least proven that she has honor.

* * *

The couple mingled with the guests. To their surprise, some of the women were darkstalkers, specifically vampires and former consorts/sex slaves of the vampire lord Dimitri Maximoff. Being formerly humans, Emily had given them a home and provided them with donated blood.

"You want to know what the worst part is? Your complete inability to say no to a man like him. I want to think worst things of him, but we were treated well, but once he was dead, we realized were under control…and we remember all the horrifying things he did to humans." The vampire woman said, with obvious sadness in her tone. "That's why we're all very gratefully to lady Emily for all she's done. This whole thing is to prove awareness to misplaced darkstalkers and to better the relationship between humans and ourselves."

"But are you not still human deep down?"

"I don't know sometimes…" She said. "But it is what it is." She said as she took a sip from her glass, containing what was now obviously blood.

"Freaky." The man said to his date.

"We've seen worse." The blue haired woman replied. Everyone's attention now centered on the small stage, as Emily climbed and took center. She was about to give a speech, something that would most likely be recorded and change the minds of people everywhere. But before she could open her mouth, a huge explosion tore open part of the wall as several people were sent flying.

"It's begun." Anita said as she watched from the second floor, while the people around her were cowering and running around.

"Ladies and gentleeemennn" The sound of heavy footsteps were heard as one lone figure entered the new opening. He was covered in black tight tactical gear, with a black mask and hood, and with a strange rifle with glass vials protruding from it. "My name is Silver Tac, your trusty neighborhood S-class dark hunter and you seem to have an infestation here. Of vampires and werewolves…" He began looking around, assessing the situation. "A high infestation indeed, but if you would all cooperate, I will gladly take care of this problem quickly." His tone was condescending and sarcastic.

"No you won't!" One of the vampire females screeched and jumped. Silver Tac quickly cranked a small switch on his rifle and fired a long beam of light at the woman. She disintegrated into thin air as her screams were muffled.

"Well, shit, time to get loose darling." The male of the couple said as he howled loudly, his clothes quickly shredding as he turned into a beast like form. His werewolf form sported a beautiful coat of blue and silver. The only thing left of his clothes were blue stretch pants. The woman threw off her clothes and masks as she revealed her non-human appearance as well. Her long flowing blue hair quickly took the scenery and patches of white fur covered her body only in the most strategic of places while a white tail protruded from above her buttocks.

More of the vampires began surrounding Silver Tac who continued taking shots at them, until he took a look at the couple.

"Well fuck, Jon Talbain and Felicia. Heh, your heads will make me the most richest man on the planet." He jumped, more than any normal human should jump, close to them and then cranked his rifle again.

"Everyone, get clear." Jon said as the guests, vampires included, backed off.

Jon and Felicia moved as he began shooting bullets. One of them strayed and went to Anita, who caught it in her fingers.

"Jon careful, they're silver bullets." She said.

"I know, stay up there and don't interfere." He said as he circled around the hunter.

"I'm not sure if silver hurts cat girls, but let's find out shall we?" The hunter said as he began to unload the bullets on the catgirl. Felicia instantly disappeared and reappeared with her clawed foot to the side of his face, sending him flying several feet. But he landed on his feet and stood up. "Huh, I felt that."

"You'll be feeling nothing once we're done with you." She said as she charged again.

"Cute." Before Felicia's claws could hit him, he teleported away.

"What?" She said before she suffered a blow to the head. He had punched her with strength she had only seen from powerful darkstalkers. While she rolled on the floor, he jumped again near her.

"Sweet dreams" He had raised his foot over her head. She couldn't move quickly enough as he bought it down.

"Beast cannon!" Jon Talbain screamed, as his body, engulfed in a blue light, crashed against Silver Tac before he could crush Felicia. Silver Tac crashed against the wall, before falling down.

"Thanks." Felicia said as Jon helped her up. Silver Tac got up again, changing the setting of his rifle once more. "Get ready." Felicia said.

"That iz quite enough." Emily said as she walked past them. "You have murdered my _freunde_ and destroyed my vork. You vill die for your crimes." And then her skin shot out electricity.

"You won't do anything, Von Gerdenheim." He said as he pointed his rifle at her. Her skin had turned pale blue, while her hair now sported a long white streak. The most unusual of things were how two big screws grew on her neck. Silver Tac fired a long continuous beam of energy at her, but she disappeared in a flash of electricity and reappeared near him. She grabbed him, holding the man far above her.

"What the?"

"Die!" She said as she unloaded thousands of volts of electricity into his body, his screamed was silenced by his body no doubt failing at being electrocuted. She threw his fried corpse on the ground as her own body returned to normal. Anita observed all this, she was interested as she had never seen Emily in action. She seemed about as deadly as her predecessor, if not more so. Anita then looked at the blown entrance and saw a bloodied werewolf limp. She quickly ran downstairs.

"I'm sorry, he was too much…everyone is dead." He said as she approached him, she quickly extended her palms forward as they shone in a bright light. While still wounded, the werewolf stood up straight. "Thank you…I wish I could have saved my pack mates."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine…" He looked at Silver Tac's corpse.

"You're welcome to take that back to the demon realm and present it to your lord." She said. But the werewolf seemed distracted as he looked at Jon.

"Talbain!" He said as he approached the other wolf.

"Not again…" Jon said.

"Xell Kreutz has been meaning to speak to you." Xell Kreutz was the lord of Kreutz clan and a giant dragon that rules a whole section of the demon realm.

"I already told you blokes, I have no interest in going to Makai. I have a life here." He said as his clawed hand grabbed Felicia's.

"You can bring your wife, we have no problem with catgir…"

"I said no!" He said as he turned back into human form.

"As you wish…" He said as he backed off. "…I will take my leave then." The wolf grabbed Silver Tac's body as he held a small token in his hand. He pointed it to an empty space which caused a man sized portal to open. "We need you Talbain, reconsider what I said." Those was his last words before he jumped through. Jon sighed as he looked at Anita, who was still masked.

"We…were not prepared for that." He said as he hung his head in shame.

"This is troubling…it's troubling that a dark hunter could take on several darkstalkers, two of them A-class, like nothing." She noticed a small trinket where Silver Tac's body was, she picked it up, noticing the sun like emblem on the black backdrop. "The Black Dawn…"

"Who are they?" Emily said as she approached them. "I am very curious at who vould attack _mich_."

"They're a human supremacist group. That's all I know." Anita put the trinket in her pocket. "I'm sorry we couldn't help more."

"_Nicht schlimm_." The German woman said as she looked at her other guests, still shaken by the attacks. "I have people to attend too."

Anita, Jon and Felicia stood there, unsure what to do. "I should have done something." Anita said.

"Unless the world is at stake, it's better that you don't." Jon said as he and Felicia began walking out.

"Come on hun, let's leave before the news get here." The catgirl said to Anita.

"Yeah…" She said as she followed them out.

* * *

Iriana Aensland had observed the whole thing, and left for Makai as soon as it was over. Taking a quick flight through the dark skies and towards Aensland castle, she landed on its entrance where a twisted bridge led to the structure. To a human, some of these twisted visages would seem physically impossible, but Makai operated under a possibly different set of physics. That or magic, she wasn't really sure. She passed by two large brutish looking Aensland Incubus, monstrous winged beasts, who guard the front gate.

"Hi." She said to them as she passed through.

"There's a party going on." The right one said.

"When isn't there?" She said sarcastically. At this point she wore nothing but a leather one piece underwear, with knee high boots. The wings on her head and back were now in full swing as she flew in and touched down, walking with a seductive flair towards the grand hall. Like the incubi said, there were guests here from all the noble houses, chatting away and drinking; Demons from all around who wished to get favors from the undisputed queen of the demon realm. Luckily for them, parties were thrown almost every other day. Some might think Queen Morrigan Aensland was nothing but an uncaring vain woman. But the truth is, she made the living conditions of Makai better, forced the clans to stop fighting and even took a more humanitarian look on the human realm. She even "persuaded" her fellow succubi to get breeding, else their race would die out in a few centuries. This did not sit well with some of them, since raising children was not fun.

She approached Morrigan's throne happily. She noticed two succubi from the Dohma clan, blue skinned but otherwise similar to their Aensland cousins, chained by their necks to the throne. Despite the look of the situation, they were more bored than anything and not in any clear distress. They were just lounging around in large pillows, being nothing more than decorations and a reminder of Jedah Dohma's failed bid to restart creation. To the left of the throne was a seven foot blue demon, dressed in a tux. He was Lucien, faithful servant to the Aensland clan. Morrigan Aensland herself, the beautiful green haired succubus, dressed in a red outfit, sat on the throne cross-legged. She lacked her usual smile.

"Iriana, how was it?" She said as she sipped on a glass wine.

"Black Dawn is making their move."

"And Anita?" She said.

"The same, can't really tell what she's trying to do. Talbain and Felicia handled the situation well enough though." She said. Morrigan then shifted on her seat, looking at the rest of the party before looking back at the other succubus.

"That'll do Iriana, take a break." The other Succubus gleefully walked towards the party and immersed herself.

"Would you like more wine my lady?" Lucien said.

"Please and thank you."


	2. Of Slaves and Consorts

**A/N: Morrigan has no daughters, everyone on clan Aensland has Aensland for their surname. Same with other clans. **

* * *

Sitting on the train that was crossing Europe, Anita was carefully looking at her notebook. Jon and Felicia had stayed behind in Germany to enjoy themselves, even though they both wanted to come with her.

"Emily von Gerdenheim. Species: Golem, a unique creature created by humankind." She though as she wrote the information down. She remembered quite a few years ago, when as a little girl she would follow around Donovan Blaine and he once fought against Emily's predecessor, Victor, a large brutish artificial construct that can generate electricity. The fight had been a misunderstanding and they became somewhat friendly later. Their creator has been long dead and from what she understood Victor himself had given his life to Emily after the Majigen incident.

Currently she was on her way to Spain after she received a call from Lucy, one of Felicia's former catgirl cohorts. She said there was a troubling mess going on right now in the region of La Mancha.

She switched trains in Madrid and headed for La Mancha, a place of great literary importance. Once she arrived, she left the railed vehicle, putting on her hood as she did. Lucy was waiting for her outside. She had retracted her ears and was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, with sunglasses covering her eyes. She had blue hair and a light skin tone, much like Felicia. But unlike Felicia, Lucy wasn't as nice and she had a sharp tongue, but deep down she was still a good person. She was a B-Class darkstalker, not as powerful as Felicia.

"Lucy, good to see you." Anita said, looking around.

"Come on." The catgirl led her to her convertible car as she jumped in while Anita got in normally on the passenger seat. As they took off, she began speaking. "I traveled here after I sensed a large degree of darkstalker activity in the area. Once I got here, I noticed several of them somewhat twitchy and nervous."

"Any darkstalkers in particular?" Anita said as they rode through the country side, passing through several rows of windmills.

"Succubi." Anita sighed.

"Wonderful. What do you think has got them in such a flux?"

"Why don't you talk to one? They're not interested in conversing with me, but maybe you can…persuade them." She said with a small dark smile. The car stopped in a small bar located a few kilometers from the nearest town, a rest place for travelers and tourists. Both women walked into the bar, mostly empty, but with a noticeable beautiful woman drinking alone.

"Another…bartender." She said, obviously slightly drunk. Her hair was auburn colored, and her skin was of a brown tone. Even though she had her darkstalker features hidden and was dressed casually in shorts, Anita could still tell she was a succubus. Anita and Lucy took the seats next to her.

"I already told you catgirl, go away." She said before turning her head slightly to Anita. "You…"

"What's your name?" Anita asked as she ordered a drink for herself.

"Valeria Aensland." She said taking another gulp of her wine. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Why is that?"

"I'm in a bit of a…situation."

"Please do tell." Even thought the Succubus didn't want to talk, the alcohol was obviously having the opposite effect.

"Me and my girls are trying to get this uh…fugitive, and we finally found her. But she's in some impenetrable fortress nearby. Me and my girls can't take it without some back up. We sent word back to Makai for reinforcements, but we haven't gotten any and I don't think we will. For fear of "scaring humans"…blah, humans shouldn't be so sensitive in the first place." She said again.

"Where is this fortress?"

"A few kilometers east. Please don't tell anyone…I." As she looked, Anita and Lucy were gone. "…fuck."

Lucy's car went off road and into the large fields, where they could see a structure in the distance. She stopped as they got closer, swerving her car slightly. "This is as far as I'll go." She said as Anita put on a black mask that had no features.

"Thank you."

"But if you think you'll need some help…"

"Don't worry." The woman said as she stepped out of the car. "I'll call you after it's done." As she began walking the car drove off, leaving her alone. Anita saw from a distance an old Spanish castle, where the fugitive apparently hid. She got on one knee and took out a binocular, getting a close up view of the structure. Several armed men were walking around and patrolling, dressed in black military gear. The weapons they were holding immediately raised alarms in her head. They were similar to Silver Tac's. "Black Dawn."

While anti-darkstalker resentment had always been an issue, the Black Dawn had always been the loudest to express their hate. But it wasn't till Silver Tac that she realized just how dangerous they were. They had recruited Dark Hunters, humans that have acquired the skill and ability to kill Dark Stalkers. But she only had met one Dark Hunter who could fight at the same level as A class Dark Stalkers once before, and she thought it was an isolated case. These troops outside weren't dark hunters, but they could still be dangerous with those weapons. Anita decided to be stealthy regardless, and snuck through the bushes. Her light blue trench coat, she realized, might not have been the best clothes for this situation. Luckily, she can turn invisible. Reaching the side of the castle, she phased through the walls. "A Makai fugitive who allied with the very people who would destroy her…assuming that's the case here." She thought. Inside the dark halls of the castle, she scanned the structure with her mind and found a found a faint darkstalker sign.

* * *

"Now I'll ask you again, Succubus whore, what are the defensive positions around the Voshtal clan." A masked man walked circles around a chained up woman hanging by her wrists. She was a blue skinned succubus, lacking her wings, and with her black dress partially torn off. She laughed a hoarse pained laugh and then spat on the floor. The masked torturer sighed as he pressed a button on his forearm. Electricity shot down from the chains and for thirty seconds the woman screamed at the terrible pain, she trashed and screamed for a half a minute before it stopped. "You're slipping, you weren't screaming like that last week. It's only a matter of time before you crack." He was about to press the button again before he was suddenly lifted into the air. "Huh?" Suddenly a great pain began to emanate through him, as his insides were crushed and his screams were muffled by what was likely blood choking him under his mask. Finally, the body was flung into the wall several times, killing him. The succubus had watched this with a surprised expression. Anita walked forward, taking off her mask and hood.

"The Witch Queen!" She said.

"So, you're the fugitive the Aensland family is after." She said as she stopped in front of her. "What's your story here?"

The succubus sighed as she began talking. "My name is Isar Dohma...former consort of Ozomu Dohma and rightful ruler of the Dohma clan." She said weakly.

"Ozomu? Wasn't he that demon king that considered himself the lord of Makai, even though that was a laughable assumption?" She also recalled that Ozomu was responsible for Lord Raptor's annoying existence.

"He thought himself many things, like a good lover, but he's dead now and I'm free of his miserable existence." She said with some irritation. "Once Lord Jedah was killed and Makai returned to normal, Morrigan Aensland attacked and conquered the Dohma lands. I was smuggled into the human world against my will and I've been living as a vagabond since. I was captured and for the past month I've been a prisoner of these humans, where I've been tortured daily within an inch of my life." Anita looked at her, she had several bruises, burn marks, her black hair was messy and her clothes were partially torn.

"Forgive my bluntness, but have you been sexually abused?"

"No, these humans think that would be some sort of unclean act, a sin, which would taint them forever. Hell, I tried to use my pheromones, but they all seem to be immune to it." She struggled to move, showing how weak she was at the moment.

"How have you survived all this time without nourishment?" If she remembered, they're not supposed to last two days without nourishment.

"They've given me…something, enough to keep me barely alive every day." She looked up to Anita. "Please, I need to feed, or I'll die." Her seductive façade dropped, showing how vulnerable she really was.

"I've never known the exact details on how your race eats. Before I do anything I need to know."

Looking still desperate, she sighed, before relenting and explaining "The brains of all sentient beings produce a liquid when they dream or are sufficiently stimulated. The best way to get people to secrete it is through sex, but there are other less efficient methods. Consuming it will usually not kill the person, but sometimes young succubus who doesn't know how to control themselves might drain someone dry." Anita thought for a moment, ashamed of what she was about to suggest.

"Can you feed off me? Or does it have to be strictly someone of the opposite sex?" Isar looked up at Anita and smiled.

"Sure, a healthy and…beautiful thing like yourself will do just fine. And you already seem somewhat agitated, yes, I can smell my food on you. Come closer." Anita, hesitantly drew closer, unsure of what was about to happen. "Closer, don't be shy." She said as Anita walked one more step forward. At that point, Isar lunged, planting her mouth on Anita. She felt something being drained out of her, but quickly managed to push the succubus away. The wounds on the succubus quickly healed as her clothes fixed themselves. "Much better, still a little hungry though. How are you feeling?"

"Light headed…"Anita said as she struggled for a second not to fall.

"It'll pass quickly. These um, chains seem to be binding my powers. If you don't mind?" Anita finished wiping off her lips before extending her hand forward. Gripping the air, a large weapon materialized on it. It was a large blade, with a curved top that had what appeared a mouth of serrated teeth in the top center. Along with the blade, slung on her shoulder were large red beads. With one swift movement, she cut off Isar's chains. She fell roughly to the floor while Anita watched carefully as she got up. She summoned both pairs of her wings, completing her true form. Anita could see now she was going for a gothic look. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a castle to wreck. I suggest you get out of the general area, we'll talk some more after it's done." As she walked out of the room, she summoned a scythe on her hands, it seemed the Dohma clan liked sporting the imagery of death. With that in mind, she exited the castle.

* * *

Much like she promised, Isar somehow caused the whole structure to collapse in a fiery blaze. Anita watched the scene as the succubus' silhouette walked out of the fire, she looked more like a demon than any she has ever meant.

"Well, that's that." She said as she approached Anita.

"What are you going to do now?" Isar looked away, back at the crumbled castle.

"Maybe it's time I go back to Makai and face the music."

"You sure? Morrigan might imprison you." Isar looked back at Anita with a smile.

"I won't have a choice anyways." As she said that several Aensland Succubi flew in, surrounding them. Valeria and four more succubi were there, they were all dressed in various degrees of sensual outfits that left little to the imagination.

"We won't have an issue will we Witch Queen?" Valerie said, showing extreme caution towards the woman. Having somewhat taking a liking to Isar, Anita decided to intervene herself.

"If you declare yourself a political refugee, I won't let them take you." Anita said to Isar. The blue skinned succubus simply smiled and shook her head.

"No point in that." She placed her wrists forward and Valeria quickly cuffed them. "Don't worry though I bet we'll see each other again." She was held by her arms by two succubi on each side as Valeria opened a portal.

"Thank you for your assistance." She said as they all left through the portal leaving Anita alone on the pastures. She took out her cellphone, calling Lucy.

"It's done." She said.

"Yeah, I saw it from here, I'm on way." Anita contemplated what just happened. How volatile the situation had been. She had prevented total war once before, but she wondered if she could stop it coming from the human side. She would need to investigate the Black Dawn a little further and she would have to ring up all of her contacts.

* * *

"Well, Isar, my plans for you were to make you part of my harem, like your fellows here." Morrigan said, referring to the two chained and bored Dohma Succubi at her throne.

"While that's not the most horrifying fate that can be bestowed on me, my queen, you can't blame a whole group of people for the actions of one man." Isar said, flanked to the side by two large Incubi.

"It's not just Jedah, Ozomu was subversive to my father as well." Morrigan remembered how Belial would often talk about Ozomu and all he did to try to extend his own power. It was all for nought as no one could ever have hoped to fight Belial Aensland. What claimed him in the end was old age while Ozomu died by Jedah's hand like an idiot.

"He ruled my clan through force, and he was a usurper. Everyone despised him, and while I admit we were all glad Jedah returned, we didn't know how insane and genocidal he had become." Morrigan shifted back in her throne while she explained, crossing her legs. Thinking for a moment, she came to her decision.

"As pretty as you are, I can do with one less plaything…" She paused for a moment before saying. "I officially name you head of the Dohma clan. You'll find your lands and her people undisturbed." Isar's mouth opened, surprised at what Morrigan just said.

"That's…more than I could ask for." She said, not at all expecting this.

"Now go before I change my mind and have you become my personal toy." Morrigan ordered as the Incubi uncuffed Isar and flew away as soon as she was able too.

"Was that wise my lady?" Lucien said, standing attentively next to her. Lucien was from the Babau race, the most common and populated race in Makai. They had a variety of different skin colors and all had horns.

"I don't sense any malice or ill will in her, that being said I'll have her under complete surveillance." She said, grabbing a glass of wine from the tray he was holding.

"I wonder what the old master would say if he saw Makai ruled by Succubi? He probably wouldn't mind, honestly." Belial's death was the saddest day of Lucien's life as his whole life was of service to the Lord of Aensland. Luckily, he could still serve him by serving his daughter just the same.

"I need to feed." Morrigan stated bluntly.

"Shall I call the "farm" or would you like to surprise them?"

"Surprise, come my darlings." She said as the chains on her two consorts were released from their necks. While it seemed they were forcibly enslaved and in distress, they were there by choice and willingly serve their queen. Besides, Morrigan had outlawed slavery.

Near her castle was a small secluded village, filled with modern amenities and populated only by human men. The Aensland clan had been "abducting" human men for the past few years and bringing them there. They bought the healthiest and strongest men of all races, keeping them here just for the Aensland Succubi. This was of course a dream come true for them. They had access to anything they could ever want and were visited daily by sex crazed demon women. They were especially delighted when Morrigan herself came by. With this system, trips to the human world could be kept to a minimum. Why go after humans in the first place? Was a question often asked, it was simply a matter of delicacy. Humans taste better to demons as any food source. Thankfully, most manners of consumption can be non-lethal.

She was considering making a human female farm, but that was more…complicated. Most Incubi aren't gentle creatures and why should they? Sex between an Incubus and a Succubus is a violent affair that always results in scratches and bruises. Incubi have the same taste that their female counterparts have towards humans, but while it's a pleasurable affair for human men on their end; most times, Incubi violently rape human females. Not out of malice, it's simply that they didn't know better as they can't quite fathom them not being as sturdy and willing as succubi. Morrigan had been teaching them _not to do that_, and to be gentler with them. Once they were ready, she would create a farm for them, though there were still some ethical dilemmas to iron out. Then both sexes of her race can be happy, and if they are happy they can reproduce and not die out.

Morrigan landed on the village, located on a floating island close to the Aensland castle, her two consorts landed right behind her. "Go on ahead." Morrigan stated.

"You're not coming my lady?"

"Give me a moment, but don't hold back on my account please." Both blue skinned beauties then walked into the nearest house, where some eager voices were heard at their arrival. Morrigan walked to the edge, where she observed the dark lands of Makai, her lands. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by ruling Makai. After the Majigen incident, she could have just run and had fun for the rest of her life. But she couldn't disappoint the late Belial Aensland, whom spent his last centuries stressing over his rebellious adopted daughter. Despite being a fearsome and ancient demon lord, almost as old as Makai itself, he was good to her and her mother even with them not being related by blood. For his sake, she has kept Makai from tearing itself apart in civil war after the power vacuum left with the death of Ozomu and Jedah. It took a lot of convincing for Xell Kreutz not to unleash his army of dragons, werewolves and other demons on Clan Hartland. Luckily, she has kept the clans together, but what worried her now were the troubles brewing on the human world. Two years ago, she tried to invade it, but she was stopped at the gate itself. Shaking the thoughts, she remembered how hungry she was and followed her fellow succubi into the nearest house.


End file.
